


Galaxies On Your Skin

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: Prince reflects the creativity around him, so when Anxiety starts talking about space, it brings forth a galaxy.





	Galaxies On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at ec-sanderssides

Roman was used to it. He had, after all, grown up watching designs swirl along his skin to match his ideas. It mostly tended to happen on his torso and his arms, although particularly creative ideas could spread across his entire body.

However, while he may have been used to it, that didn’t mean all of the others were. He had honestly forgotten that Anxiety had never seen such a thing before. The other two had noticed it during the collaborations he’d had with them for various school assignments, video ideas, and other projects.

Actually, that was probably the reason Anxiety had never noticed, they didn’t tend to work together much. But he definitely knew now.

Roman watched as Anxiety stared at the galaxy patterns swirling across his skin with poorly concealed awe. He’d found the other trait star-gazing in a rare moment of peace, and had chosen to sit down beside him to look up at the sky as well. They had sat in silence for a few minutes, but then Anxiety had begun to speak, softly wondering what was out there, which had led to this.

Roman pushed up his sleeve. The stars on his skin had spread across his right arm to cover the space from his fingertips to his elbow. He stretched it out towards Anxiety, allowing the other the chance to take a close look.

Looking as if he was almost in a trance, Anxiety let his fingers trail up Roman’s arm, tracing the swirls of color. Roman struggled to conceal a shiver, the light touch sending tingles up his arm.

“Like something you see?” he finally interjected, sending a sly smile towards his fellow trait.

Anxiety’s face turned red, as he quickly drew back his hand.

“No,” he mumbled, his shoulders coming up to rest by his ears. “I was just surprised, that’s all.”

“Uh-huh,” Roman said amused.

“Shut up, Princey” Anxiety muttered, turning away from him, his face getting even redder.

Roman sighed, and then let his left arm drape over Anxiety’s shoulders, gently steering the other side back towards him, as he laid his right arm on Anxiety’s lap.

“Hey, hey now,” he said softly, “Don’t be shy. You’re adorable, and I didn’t mean you had to stop looking.”

Hesitantly, Anxiety’s fingers crept back towards Roman’s arm, sliding along a replica of the Milky Way.

“I’m not adorable,” he said, keeping eyes firmly fixed on Roman’s arm and not his face.

Roman felt a smile tug at his lips.

“Of course not, Starshine,” he replied, “of course not.“


End file.
